The invention relates generally to amusement devices in the form of rolling ball or pinball games and, more particularly, to a ramp with an integral ball deflector for such games.
A typical pinball game includes a playfield that is inclined so that a game ball rolling thereon is directed by gravity towards the player. This movement is counteracted when the game ball comes into contact with pivoting flippers that are controlled by the player. At least one pair of these flippers are typically positioned upon the portion of the playfield nearest to the player and allow the player to propel and direct the game ball at various play features mounted upon the playfield. By engaging the play features with the game ball the player is able to score points and control play of the game. Centered between the flippers at the very bottom of the inclined playfield, or in the bottom side wall bordering the playfield, is typically a ball return passage or "outhole" into which the game ball drops when the player is unsuccessful at contacting it with the flippers. When the player's allotted number of game balls have entered the outhole, the game is over.
Many pinball games include ramps to define paths of travel for the game ball that lead to game features such as elevated targets and the like. These ramps feature one end that is level with the playfield and directed towards a flipper or pair of flippers. This orientation is necessary if the player is to have a reasonable chance of directing the game ball into and up the ramp via the flippers.
Such ramp orientation, however, may present a problem when a game ball rolls down the ramp. More specifically, when a game ball enters the ramp with a velocity sufficient to propel it only partway up the ramp, the game ball will roll back down the ramp. Because of the orientation of the ramp, the game ball may consistently be directed at the outhole, or possibly some other undesirable location, thus denying the player a reasonable chance of contacting the game ball with the flippers. As a result, game play is prematurely terminated as the player's game ball supply is rapidly exhausted. This results in player frustration so that player enjoyment, and thus game appeal, is decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ramp with an integral ball deflector so that the ramp may be accessed by a player without game ball roll backs being directed into the outhole or some other undesirable location.